


Дым сигарет с ментолом

by stuffcobbsays



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [48]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: Строчка для голосования за эту работу:fandom Drarry 2020 - "Дым сигарет с ментолом"Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:https://forms.gle/2keG56yWJVx5YpbG7Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s), One-Sided - Relationship
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Дым сигарет с ментолом

Густой сигаретный дым в воздухе; в горле першит, трудно дышать. Он смывает терпкий привкус ментола и табачную горечь порцией виски, – все-таки у магловского виски чрезвычайно дрянной вкус, – выискивает взглядом в потной, обезумевшей от похоти толпе знакомые черты. Темные волосы, нелепые круглые очки, добрая, чуть растерянная улыбка – таких тут никогда не бывает, но ему достаточно хоть сколько-нибудь похожей копии.

В остальном он убедит себя сам.

***

Голова кружится от сигаретного марева, зрение плывет; он заставляет себя сконцентрироваться, сфокусироваться на деталях. Неловкие пальцы, дергающие пуговицу магловских джинсов. Мягкие – слишком мягкие – губы. Приглушенные полустоны-полувхлипы. Прядь темных волос, падающая на лоб. И так легко закрыть глаза и представить, что их обладатель – тот, кого он так давно хотел.

Нет; с Поттером всё было бы по-другому. Малфой заставил бы его стонать в голос – и наплевать, кто слышит их за тонкой дверью. Он закрывает глаза и видит Поттера так, будто тот реален, изучен до мельчайшей детали, выжжен в подсознании. 

Как он смотрел бы снизу вверх – внимательно, до мурашек, до подгибающихся ног; как улыбался бы торжествующе – потому что это чертов Поттер, и, как бы он ни притворялся скромницей, ему, как и Малфою, нравится побеждать, и Малфой побежден, побежден, побежден полностью. Как закрывал бы глаза в блядском удовольствии, медленно, покорно; закусывал до белого губу.

Малфой зарывается пальцами в темные волосы, тянет, насаживает на себя – до всхлипа, до сладкой судороги мышц, и никак не может остановиться; вбивается так, чтобы было еще глубже, так, чтобы было больно, потому что тот, кто сейчас так покорно подставляется ему – не тот, кто нужен. Тянет вверх, сжимает влажной ладонью чужой член – наощупь, выворачивая запястье, ловя губами тихие выдохи с тошнотворным привкусом ментола и табака. Резким движением – вниз, вокруг, течешь, как девчонка, нравится тебе?, еще быстрее, вот так, трахай мою руку, хороший мальчик, покажи мне, как тебе нравится.

Довести до разрядки, почувствовать горячее, липкое и вытереть брезгливо ладонь.

Не смотреть.

Малфой закрывает глаза. Звук захлопнувшейся двери кабинки бьет по ушам жестяным гулом.

– Ненавижу тебя, – шепчет он обессиленно. – Блядь, как же я тебя ненавижу.

«Я знаю», – тихо отвечает несуществующий Поттер в его голове.

**Author's Note:**

> **Строчка для голосования за эту работу:**
> 
> fandom Drarry 2020 - "Дым сигарет с ментолом"
> 
> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**  
> [https://forms.gle/2keG56yWJVx5YpbG7](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSceeMB8O91InUnCiukBM6hYNfi1QB5eb9MksiCPcNb4JLzhEQ/viewform)
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**  
> 


End file.
